Celebración Año Nuevo (2018)
by D-Noire
Summary: Marinette celebra el Año Nuevo junto a su madre en completa soledad. Aunque... el Año Nuevo puede tener algunas sorpresas repentinas. (One-shot basado en mi Año Nuevo)


Durante la tarde Sabine y Marinette se concentraron en cocinar, realmente estaban entretenidas realizando esa tarea. Era divertido pasar tiempo juntas y jugar de cierto modo. Se ensuciaban, colocaban música, podían reír y gritar. Ellas eran muy unidas, se adoraban de un modo especial.

Cocinaron un pastel de chocolate con un toque de naranja. Era algo delicioso, algo que ambas disfrutarían en la noche previa al Año Nuevo.

Aparte de eso, hicieron papas fritas y algo de carne.

Marinette se fue a su habitación después de haber colocado la mesa. Se dio un baño y finalmente se vistió. Un vestido negro era más que suficiente, le quedaba realmente hermoso.

Pero no pudo evitar sentarse en los pies de su cama y pensar, repentinamente una tristeza infinita la invadió y sintió fuertes deseos de llorar.

—Marinette, ¿qué te sucede? —Tikki parecía estar preocupada. Era extraño ver a Marinette llorar, eso nunca sucedía. Algo realmente malo tenía que estar pasando.

—No es nada —mintió Marinette.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Marinette sonrió y en agradecimiento acarició la cabeza de su Kwami con ternura. Amaba tener a Tikki con ella, Tikki evitaba que se sintiera del todo sola y triste. Era su mejor amiga.

—Solo no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

Marinette se dejó caer en su cama y lentamente sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas, no pudo contenerlas. Lloró tanto que sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida.

En su subconsciente vio a sus padres reunidos. Ellos cocinaban juntos, ellos se divertían y la cuidaban como si fuese una princesa.

A Tom le encantaba preparar pasteles, era lo que más disfrutaba cocinar y realmente le quedaban deliciosos.

El último pastel que Tom preparó fue uno de chocolate, uno delicioso. Pero... después se fue. Sí, así de simple, las abandonó a ambas.

Antes las celebraciones de Año Nuevo eran en familia. Marinette tenía una familia unida, una abuela maravillosa y tíos que adoraba. Pero con la separación de los padres, otros familiares también se alejaron.

Ahora Marinette se sentía sola, infinitamente sola.

Tenía a su madre, la adoraba, pero... extrañaba un poco los viejos tiempos y no podía evitarlo. Eso la tenía enojada y un poco triste, no podía evitarlo.

Cuando despertó fue con su madre a la mesa. Hablaron de temas triviales, comieron juntas y tomaron algo de líquido.

Eso fue todo, ese fue su Año Nuevo. Aburrido, pero al menos... aún tenía familia.

—¡Muy feliz año, hija mía! —la felicitó su madre a las doce dándole un abrazo —. ¡Que todo lo que quieras se cumpla!

—¡Mami, feliz año! Espero que sigamos juntas durante mucho tiempo y que seas muy feliz.

Sabine había ido a su habitación. En eso, hablaba con Tom.

Tom: feliz año nuevo

Sabine: feliz año nuevo, donde estas?

Tom: con mi hermano

Sabine: te dejan salir solo?

Tom: no

Sabine: iré a una fiesta, te gustaría venir?

Sabine fue al baño y Marinette leyó esa conversación. Ciertamente, ambas se tenían mucha confianza y podían revisar el celular de la otra sin ningún problema.

Solo que fue una verdadera sorpresa ver a su madre hablando con su padre.

¿Es en serio?, ellos no son amigos, no tienen una buena relación y ahora se querían juntar. ¿Qué le estaba pasando al mundo? Una rara forma de iniciar el año.

—Quiero salir —le dijo Sabine a su hija.

¿Sola en año nuevo? Definitivamente... ese no era el mejor inicio de año.

—Puedes hacerlo, tienes todo el derecho.

Dolía, pero era cierto.

—Iré a la casa de una amiga, volveré un poco tarde —le respondió su madre —. Cuídate mucho, te amo —y le dio un abrazo.

Marinette simplemente se encerró en su habitación y se adentró en su cama. Estaba sola en Año Nuevo...

—¡Feliz Año Nuevo, Marinette! ¡espero que este año estemos más cerca de derrotar a Hawk Moth! —ella rió levemente, por un momento había olvidado a su pequeña compañera.

—¡Tikki! —exclamó tomándola entre sus manos para darle un abrazo a su amiga —. ¡Felicidades! ¡espero que podamos estar juntas durante mucho tiempo más!

—¡Cuenta con eso!

 **Admito que estoy completamente anonada de que posiblemente mientras yo estoy aquí encerrada escribiendo, cabe la remota posibilidad de que mis padres estén juntos celebrando .-. No sé cómo sentirme al respecto...**


End file.
